resident hellsing
by Mercy Medical angel
Summary: UA los personajes de hellsing tomaran el lugar en la historia de lo ocurrido en resident evil en los insidentes de arklay , raccon city y demas pero con los personajes de hellsing lo se pesimo resumen lean y veanlo ustedes
1. Chapter 1

**bueno hola aqui les traigo este fic medio raro que se me ocurrio mientras jugaba resident evil asi que lo ise para aclarar las actitudes de los personajes cambiaran a como son los originales en el juego asi que por favor si van a criticarme por no tener las mismas actitudes aqui lo aclaro por que ya que sus actitudes no iriran con la historia las canbie, otro punto a tratar en si la empresa "umbrella corp" de resident evil aqui se llamara "millenium corp" el reparto de que personaje de hellsing sustituyo a los de resident evil los dire al final del capitulo asi que disfrutenlo saludos**

* * *

Capitulo 1

en las afueras de badrick en las montañas ha habido una serie de misteriosos asesinatos los cuerpos encontrados mostraban signos de haber sido devorados la gente estaba aterrada el departamento de policia de badrick desidio mandar un grupo de sus mejores oficiales a investigar el equipo bravo de STARS " Special Tactics And RescueSquad " pero perdimos contacto con ellos asi que decidieron enviar al equipo Alpha con sus integrantes:

capitán Alexander Anderson , segundo al mando y experto tirador : Alucard Dracul , desactivacion de bonbas y forzar cerraduras:integra hellsing ,armamento pesado:chris pickman,francotirador :gharet henderson.

Una ves que aterrisaron en el interior del bosque comenzaron a caminar mienbras miraban todo asta encontrar el helicoptero del equipo bravo ellos se hacercaron para verlo y estaba destruido el piloto estaba devorado

-_oh dios...-_gharet miraba todo mientras gravaba con una camara que tenia en el hombro

-_busquen pistas de lo que pudo haber pasado aquí -_anderson estaba con una pistola desenfundada el tenia una playera de mangas cortas azul , chaleco negro , pantalon negro y botas

-_entendido -_dijeron todos y comenzaron a ver todos por la malesa en busca de algo

estaba oscuro y no se veia mucho las cosas asta que gharet dio con algo

-_miren encontre algo -_dijo el y levanto una pistola pero al levantarla por completo se vio una mano a ella en eso la solto

-_que estara ocurriendo aquí?!-_grito pick mirando a su alrededor asta escuchar unos gruñidos entre la malesa

-_que fue eso!?-_gharet saco una escopeta y se quedo en guardia pero sin saber que las criaturas se hacercaban a gran velocidad

-_todos reunance y no se sepa...-_anderson no termino de decirlo cuando escucho los disparos de la escopeta de gharet cuando lo vieron el estaba siendo deborado por unos perros despellejados todos comenzaron a dispararle y luego esos perros comenzaron a perseguirlos

-_rapido corran!-_pick comenzo a correr y los demas lo imitaron mientras iban disparando asta encontrar una mansion a lo lejos

-_rapido entren!-_anderson abrio la puerta y todos entraron justo cuando se avalanzo un perro el lo intercepto apuñalando en la cabeza con un cuchillo

-_wow que mansion!-_dijo anderson mirando el lugar luego giro para ver solo a pick y a integrantes

-_anderson donde esta alucard? -_pregunto integra ella tenia una playera azul con mangas cortas , hombreras azul oscuro una boina , pantalon azul oscuro y botas negras con un cinturon negro también

-_no lo se tal ves lo perdimos cuando entramos-_anderson miraba todo el lugar integra comenzo a caminar

-_ire a revisar el lugar tal ves encuentre señales de alucard-_integra comenzo a caminar

-_te acompaño alucard es mi amigo me sentiria inutil si no lo hago -_pick comenzo a caminar junto a integra hacia un comedor al hacercarse a una chimenea encontraron una mancha de sangre

-_que es esto ? -_se pregunto pick una ves que lo toco supo lo que era

-_sangre espero y no sea de alucard-_dijo pick y se quedo examinando el lugar integra fue a ver por otros pasillos cuando escucho un ruido de cuando se mastica algo ella se hacerco con su pistola en mano a un pasillo casi sin salida al voltearse se encontro con algo escabroso uno de los miembros del equipo bravo mutilado y un hombre comiendocelo este se volteo para hacer ver una cara putrefacta y varias heridas unos ojos blancos , integra apunto su arma

-_quieto!-_grito ella y el hombre seguia hacercandoce

-_dije quieto!-_el zombie se habalanzo sobre ella y integra le disparo en la frente luego llamo por el comunicador

-_pickman ten cuidado hay monstruos aquí dentro también -_integra siguio caminando

-_entendido revisare el piso de arriba tu ve el de avajo y habisale a anderson -_dijo pick por el comunicador

-_entendido -_dijo integra y trato de comunicarse con anderson pero solo se oyo estatica integra siguio caminando mientras revisaba varios lugares

integra avanzo por la mancion eliminando a varios zombis en su camino y otras criaturas mas una ves que paso un auditorio que tenia llego a un pasillo que conectaba el sotano y un covertiso ella entro para el covertiso en busca de algo que pudiera ayudarla asta que un temblor la iso darse cuenta de que no estaba sola

-_que fue eso ?-_se pregunto ella y por un agujero en la pared una serpiente gigante salio de hay ella apunto su pistola pero cuando disparaba no logro hacer nada la serpiente se habalanzo sobre ella pero otro miembro del equipo bravo que estaba hay la empujo haciendo que solo la rascuñara ella miro solo la mano del agente que era comido integra salio rapido y se apoyo en la pared

-_me siento mal...-_dijo ella y se desmayo

al poco rato desperto en una cama miro para todos lados y encontro su pistola y una metralladora junto a esta

-_solo tengo 3 cartuchos al parecer de metralladora mejor la guardare para cuando la necesite -_integra siguio caminando asta llegar a la entrada del sotano ella al entrar y vajar en una esquina se vio a anderson caminar

-_anderson?-_dijo ella y siguio caminando hacia la direccion de donde el fue ella siguio asta llegar a una celda donde se veia a alucard sentado en una cama

-_alucard? Estas bien ? -_integra miro por la ventana de la puerta alucard se hacerco rapido

-_integra estas bien-_alucard la miro y ella asintió

alucard tenia una camiseta blanca de mangas corta un chaleco rojo , un pantalón negro y botas del mismo color

-_quien te encerro aquí ? -_le pregunto integra a alucard el fruncio el seño

-_fue anderson el nos traiciono -_dijo el y integra se sorprendio

-_como te saco de aquí ? -_integra trato de fozar la cerradura y no lo logro tampoco pateandola

-_anderson tiene la llave quitasela y ven a sacarme -_dijo alucard y integra asintió y corrio hacia otra direccion en busca de anderson

ella entro a un especie de laboratorio donde se veian varios tubos con criaturas dentro y uno grande en frente con una gran criatura parecida a un hombre pero con el corazon fuera y una mano como garra

-_asi que integra descubriste mi secreto ? -_anderson salio de detras de los tubos apuntando su arma a integra

-_por que lo hiciste? -_pregunto ella y anderson solo rio mientras se hacercaba a la criatura

-_para poder poner orden a este mundo de caos por eso lo ise , ise traer al equipo bravo y al equipo alpha para una prueba sobre estas armas virales que fue un éxito ahora todo esto traera orden al mundo -_dijo anderson activando un teclado para que el liquido que tenia el tubo se drenara y dejara a la criatura

-_todo para veneficio de millenium corp-_dijo anderson con una sonrisa integra se sorprendio

-_millenium corp?! Ellos estan detras de esto ?-_se pregunto integra y anderson asintió

-_asi es ahora DESPIDETE PERRA DE BABILONIA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-_anderson libero a la criatura pero no conto que esta le atravesaria el pecho con su garra

-_n..no puede ser...-_dijo el y cayo "muerto al suelo " integra apunto su pistola a la criatura

* * *

**bien espero que les aya gustado en si eh metido unos personajes del anime para llenar el espasio que necesito como gharet y pick ahora sin preambulos dire que papel tomaron los personajes aqui en esta que seria de resident evil 1 **

**anderson tomo el lugar de wesker**

**integra el lugar de jill**

**alucard el lugar de chris **

**gharet el lugar de jhosep**

**pick el lugar de barry **

**en si para elegir que personaje seria alucard fue dificil ya que ninguno le llega a a el en esto asi que bueno ya el proximo dire ya que pondre una parte de ese hay dire que quienes tomaron el lugar de los personajes de resident evil 2 saludos **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

-_diablos...-_integra esta apretandoce el labio inferior mirando a la criatura ella giro un poco su vista para ver la capsula que decia "Tirant"

este lanzo un sarpazo a integra ella lo esquibo y quedo mirando al monstruo y comenzo a disparar con su pistola sin efecto alguno

-_como lo elimino ? -_se pregunto ella y luego a un lado vio un lanza granadas.

corrió para tomarlo pero un zombie de un cientifico estaba en frente ella saco un cuchillo y le corto la cabeza de tajo con este se lanzo por el lanza-granadas y le disparo al tirant derriban dolo este quedo imnovil sin poder moverse ya ella dejo el arma en su espalda y con la ametralladora se hacerco apuntando al tirant este ya no se movio.

Una ves que se haceguro que la criatura estaba muerta fue por las llaves que estaban en el cuerpo inmobil de anderson ella al mirarlo solo suspiro

-_que sucedió anderson solias ser de los buenos ahora pudrete en el infierno -_diendo eso tomo las llaves y se fue hacia donde estaba alucard

una ves que lo saco ellos fueron hacia la parte de techo de la mansion pero antes debian pasar por el vestibulo para poder acceder a un helevador que habia para llegar al techo

-_y anderson que paso con el ? -_pregunto alucard con sus armas en manos

-_esta muerto una criatura lo mato lastima no lo extrañare-_integra siguio corriendo y alucard rio

-_digo lo mismo espera-_al llegar al vestibulo estaba lleno de zombis alucard comenzo a disaprarles a cada uno en la cabeza mientras que integra les cortaba la cabeza con el cuchillo

-_son muchos-_dijo integra sacando su pistola y comenzando a disparar tenia la espalda pegada a la de alucard ambos disparandoles a los zombies

una ves que los asesinaron a todos fueron hacia la escalera donde en la pared habia un elevador ellos subieron y fueron hacia el techo para dar una señal al helicoptero

mientras en el lavoratorio

-_veamos si tienen tanta suerte ahora-_anderson estaba parado en frente del tirant ese le inyecto un liquido morado y se fue el tirant desperto y comenzo a saltar destruyendo el techo asta llegar al tejado

-_alucard , integra veo que estan bien y anderson ? -_pick aparecio por el elevador y este se hacerco a ellos

-_esta muerto el nos traiciono -_integra estaba seria de su volsillo saco un cigarrillo y comenzo a fumar mientras esperaban el helicoptero cuando el suelo comenzo a temblar

-_que esta ocurriendo?!-_pregunto pick cuando de un lado el tirant aparecio destruyendo el suelo todos apuntaron sus armas a la criatura

-_que es esta cosa?-_pregunto alucard apuntando sus magnuns a la criatura

-_el montruo del que les hable -_dijo integra apuntando y comenzando a disparar

-_tu nunca lo mensionaste -_dijo pick disparando su revolver al corazon de la criatura este se protegia con las garras

-_su cuerpo es muy grueso necesitamos algo mas poderoso -_integra habia asacado el lanza-granadas y le disparo pero no iso efecto alguno como anterior mente

-_ahora que hacemos -_pregunto alucard disparandole cuando el tirant lo mando a bolar a el y a pick hacia un lado del lugar integra logro esquibar el golpe ella miro arriba para escuchar el sonido de un helicoptero

-_integra tenga esto le servira!-_grito el piloto y le lanzo un lanza cohetes ella se levanto y apunto el arma al monstruo

-_adios-_dijo ella y disparo destruyendolo en mil pedasos

-_bien vamonos-_alucard subio al helicoptero junto con los demas y se fueron de hay en eso vieron como la mancion explotaba

-_al fin termino -_pick se dejo caer en el haciento y alucard nego

-_apenas ah comenzado...-_dijo el mientras se iban hacia el amanecer

varios meses despues en la ciudad de badrick varios gritos y disparos se escuchaban la policia tenia un emfrentamiento con los zombis producto de un brote del virus ellos no fueron rivales y terminaron siendo vencidos la lluvia caia en un casco del B.P.D " .Departament" se veia a los zombis pasar por aquí y por aya

en las afueras una joven de alrededor 20 años conducia una moto hacia dentro de la ciudad mientras que por el otra entrada a la ciudad un joven 3 años mayor aproximadamente conducia una camioneta hacia dentro de la ciudad.

Una ves que la chica llego a una esquina detuvo la moto y se quito el casto para dejar ver unos ojos azules , cabello rubio corto tenia un una playera negra de mangas cortas un chaleco amarillo , un pantalon corto negro con otra parte arriba en amarillo un cuchillo en el hombro

-_ah al fin eh llegado -_la chica se vajo de la moto para ir a una cafeteria sercana

el joven llego a la ciudad y freno en frente de lo que parecia un cuerpo siendo comido por los cuervos el se vajo del vehiculo para revisar y sus sospechas eran ciertas era un cadaver , el joven tenia un traje negro con varias placas metalicas en los brazos y pecho en azul oscuro que tenian escritos las iniciales "B.P.D" tenia el cabello rubio asta arriba de las orejas , estaba con un cigarrillo en la boca

-_que habra pasado aquí ? -_se pregunto el luego miro para atrás al escuchar unos gemidos al voltearse se encontro con 3 personas transformadas el les apunto sus pistolas

-_quietos!-_grito el pero luego sintio algo en su pierna al mirar avajo vio al cadaver que trataba de morderlo

-_no!-_grito el y le disparo en la cabeza luego al ver que lo comenzaban a encerrar decidio correr

mientras con la chica ella estaba investigando la cafeteria por que no habia nadie

-_hola? Hay alguien aquí ? Hola?-_repetia ella mientras miraba a todos lados al escuchar un rudio de cuando se mastica proveniente de la barra se hacerco para ver a un zombi comendoce a una persona este la miro y se levanto hacia ella

-_atras!-_grito ella asustada y luego vio para un lado varios zombies en las ventanas ella corrio hacia la salida tracera al habrirla se encontro con el chico

-_espera no dispares!-_grito la chica y el otro le apunto

-_avajo!-_grito y ella se agacho y el le disparo en la frente al zombie

-_estas bien ?-_pregunto el y ella asintió

-_vamos rapido!-_digo el y corrieron hacia un patrullero de la policia y el comenzo a conducir

-_trabaja en badrick decian te reciviremos con una fiesta de los mil demonios decian-_repitio el chico en su mente

-_gracias por ayudarme soy victoria seras-_dijo la chica sonriendo el chico le devolvio la sonrisa

-_no fue nada soy heinkel wolfe este es mi primer dia de trabajo y creo que el ultimo -_dijo el mientras atropellaba a un zombie

-_revisa la guantera debe haber un arma hay -_dijo heinkel y victoria la reviso y habia una pistola ella la tomo

-_bien asi estaremos protegidos debemos llegar a la comisaria hay podremos encontrar mas sobrevivientes y poder salir de aqui-_dijo heinkel pero luego un zombie salio de atrás del asiento y trato de morerlo pero no lo logro y terminaron chocando con un poste de luz donde el zombie salio despedido explotandole la cabeza en la pared

-_estas bien ? -_heinkel miro a seras ella le iso una seña de afirmacion sobre eso

-_bien ahora debemos...-_heinkel miro para atrás a un camion que llevaba combustible iva a chocarlos

-_sal rapido!- _grito heinkel y hambos saltaron por direcciones diferentes del auto justo cuando el camino choco y exploto bloqueando el paso entre ellos

-_victoria ?! Estas bien?!-_grito heinkel desde el otro lado

-_si ! Te vere en la comisaria!-_grito ella y luego volteo a ver a los zombis hacercarse

-_esta bien!-_grito el y iso lo mismo al ver a los zombis


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

victoria corria entre los zombis evitando gastar mucha municion solo tenia la pistola y un cuchillo una ves llegado a una armeria al entrar vio todo vacio dio un paso y un hombre salio del mostrador con una ballesta

-_alto hay quien eres ? Que haces aquí?-_pregunto el hombre apuntando la ballesta

-_no dispares soy humana -_dijo seras mirandolo el vajo la ballesta

-_oh perdon linda pero la cosa anda muy loca ahora- _dijo el hombre y se hacerco para cerrar la puerta con llave

-_que esta pansando en la ciudad?-_pregunto seras y el la miro

-_no lo se cuando me di cuenta el lugar estaa lleno de zombies -_dijo el hombre y seras comenzo a investigar el lugar encontro 3 cargadores para la pistola y un machete algo pequeño pero que le serviria

-_me tengo que ir venga con migo asi estara asalvo -_seras miro al hombre y este nego

-_no puedo debo cuidar esto es lo unico que me queda de mi familia-_dijo el y seras al salir escucho unos vidrios rotos luego el grito del hombre cuando quiso volver a entrar una vos en su mente decia "ya es tarde para salvarlo " asi que ella siguio su camino

mientras heinkel el comenzo a correr por el otro lado luego de esquivar varios zombis llego asta el estacionamiento de policia al entrar por una puerta se encontro con un zombie que se habalanzo sobre el este le disparo en la cabeza luego siguio por un pequeño jardin hacia el techo donde logro divisar un helicoptero luego miro para un lado a un policia

-_hey! Vaja el helicoptero!-_dijo el policia al piloto

-_es muy peligroso te mandare una escalera -_dijo este y vajo la escalera

-_vamos un poco mas vamos...-_decia el policia luego miro para atrás a dos zombies que lo agarraron el se livero y se pego a la pared arriba de un tanque de agua el comenzo a disparar y los zombies mas avanzaban asta que lo derribaron y el disparo hacia el helicoptero matando al piloto el helicoptero se estreyo con el tanque de agua.

Heinkel siguio su camino hacia dentro de la comisaria una ves que vajo unas escaleras dentro llego al primer piso al entrar en las oficinas vio una valvula de agua el la tomo y fue de vuelta arriba al girarla noto el agua cayo sobre el helicoptero a apagarloa cuando el se hacerco vio los cadaveres quemados trato de tomar el arma pero ya era inservible tomo unos cartuchos de pistola cuando estava por entrar miro a arriba un helicoptero negro fue sobrevolo la comisaria dejo caer un tanque naranja cual se desarmo dejando ver una criatura blanca palida con forma humana pero que media mas de 2 metros esta destruyo el techo y quedo hay , heinkel volvio a entrar y escucho unos pasos luego vio a la criatura acercarse

-_pero que cosa es esto ? -_se pregunto y comenzo a disparar a la criatura esta ni se movia el monstruo lanzo un puñetaso que por suerte el esquivo y pego en un pilar destruyendolo heinkel corrio hacia adentro para salvarse

una ves que seras llego a la comisaria hablo con un policia mal herido este le entrego una tarjeta para poder abrir las puertas cerradas ella comenzo a caminar por lo que parecia una sala de correo al salir paso por un pasillo vio un policia decapitado ella se hacerco y luego miro para arriba una criatura despellejada no tenia ojos se le veia el cerebro tenia unas grandes garras y una lengua larga seras retrocedio un poco y la criatura vajo ella no sabia hacia donde correr

-_parece que es ciego -_penso victoria y luego miro para un lado hacia donde podia correr ella corrio la criatura lanzo un golpe con sus garras ella lo esquivo y se fue por una puerta perdiendo a la criatura

luego de un rato buscando unas cosas por toda la oficina cuando fue a la oficina de los STARS para ver si encontraba algo en el escritorio de alucard ella vio una niña que estaba por ser atacada por un zombie ella le disparo matandolo

-_espera!-_grito seras y corrio hacia la niña ella se metio por un ducto de ventilacion dejando a victoria sola ella entro por la puerta y vio a heinkel caminar por un pasillo

-_heinkel!-_grito ella y se hacerco

-_victoria estas bien -_dijo heinkel y ella asintió

-_no viste pasar una niña por aquí ? -_pregunto seras y heinkel asintió

-_si se acaba de ir quien es ? -_pregunto el y ella nego

-_no lo se pero tengo que buscarla heinkel voy a buscar a esa niña -_dijo seras y heinkel asintió

-_esta bien ten una radio asi nos comunicaremos por si pasa algo -_dijo heinkel y se la entrego seras al tomarla se fue corriendo del lugar

heinkel siguio su camino hacia la parte inferior del edificio donde estaba un taller y un estacionamiento de los autos civiles de los policias el camino despacio por hay asta llegar pasar cerca de una patrulla cuando varios disparos casi le dan el salto y apunto su arma a quien le habia disparado

-_quien es ?!-_pregunto el sugetando sus dos pistolas lugo vio a quien habia sido era una mujer de cabello negro largo asta la cintura , ojos violetas , tenia un vestido asta arriba de las rodillas en rojo unos unos zapatos de tacon vajo una espada katana en la espalda y una pistola en la mano

-_oh perdon pense que por el atuendo tu eras un zombie-_dijo ella y heinkel salio del escondite

-_eres una sobreviviente ? -_pregunto el y ella asintió y comenzo a caminar hacia un camión que estaba tapando una puerta

-_podrias ayudarme esto es dificil para una sola persona -_la chica estaba junto a al camion heinkel se hacerco y entre los dos lo movieron ella comenzo a caminar a la puerta

-_quien eres? -_pregunto heinkel y ella le sonrio antes de decirle

-_yumie,yumie takagi-_dijo ella y entro heinkel solo saco de su volsillo un cigarrillo y comenzo a fumar

mientras que seras habia llegado hacia la entrada del pasillo que llevaba a la oficina del jefe de policia solo que estaba bloqueado por el helicoptero ,ella volvio a las oficinas principales de los policias hay habia visto un estante con explosivo plastico al llegar tubo que matar varios zombies que se le hacercaban ella usando un lanzagranadas mato una horda de zombies y siguio hacia hay una ves que obtuvo el explosivo siguio buscando asta encontrar un detonardor en la oficina de un policia lo encontro cuando se estaba hacercando el policia muerto de hay se levanto y se transformo ella le disparo varias veces asta lograr matarlo al tomar el detonador volvio al lugar.

Una ves que llego escucho el grito de un chico ella iso explotar el helicoptero dejando el lugar libre una ves que lo iso explotar ella corrio hacia la oficina al entrar vio a un joven recostado en la mesa estaba cuvierto el cuerpo con una manta y estaba muy ensangrentado tenia el cabello rubio corto y unas pequeñas orejas de gato de juguete , ella cuando se hacerco mas un hombre gordo con el cabello rubio , unos lentes y traje blanco le apunto una pistola

-_oh perdona pense que eras un zombie-_dijo el hombre a seras

-_tu eres el jefe montana?-_pregunto seras y el asintió

-_quien eres tu ? No , no me digas de todas formas te transformaras en uno de ellos al igual que todos-_dijo montana y luego miro al chico

-_era alguien con mucha energia , fue el hijo del alcalde sus ultimas palabras fueron que cuidara de el lamentablemente no ise un buen trabajo, ahora en cuestion de horas se transformara en un zombie -_dijo montana y luego miro a una repisa llena de animales disecados

-_no hay formas de detener eso? -_pregunto seras a montana

-_si hay 2 formas una es traspasarle el cerebro con una bala y otra es decapitarlo completamente -_dijo el y luego miro otra ves a los animales

-_y pensar que la taxidermia era mi hobbit -_dijo montana recostandoce en la cilla

-_por favor dejame solo .-_dijo el y seras siguio su camino

ella entro a un cuarto donde habia varios objetos antiguos sintio unos pasos y los siguio luego otros que dirigian a un cuarto sin salida ella al entrar encendio la luz hay encontro a una niña abrazandoce a si misma ella al verla comenzo a correr pero seras la detubo

-_dejame ir!-_dijo la niña tratando de liberarse

-_tranquila , tranquila no soy un zombie-_dijo seras y la niña la abrazo

-_como te llamas?-_pregunto seras a la niña

-_helena...-_dijo ella y seras tomo su radio

-_heinkel responde ya eh encontrado a la niña también eh despejado la sona -_dijo seras por el comunicador

-_entendido-_heinkel estaba en las celdas mientras que yumie hablava con un reportero encerrado una ves que ella termino heinkel la vio irse

-_yumie espera!-_dijo el y ella no lo escucho y siguio caminando

heinkel continuo su camino habia conseguido 3 piesas para lograr abrir una puerta que estaba cerrada le faltaba encontrar una que estaba en la torre del relog el comenzo a caminar asta llegar a la sala de conferencias hay debia encontrar un engranaje al tomarlo y querer irse el montruo de hace tiempo salio de la pared

-_tu otra ves?!-_dijo heinkel y saco una magnun que habia conseguido y le comenzo a disparar el monstruo cayo al suelo y heinkel comenzo a correr hacia afuera cuando estaba por pasar junto al agujero que habia dejado la criatura esta volvio a salir de hay heinkel le volvio a disparar y esta volvio a caer

seras habia conseguido 3 partes de que necesitaba para abrir una compuerta detras de la cilla de montana ella al abrirla y entrar helena entro junto a ella

-_victoria a donde vas?-_pregunto helena y seras la miro

-_esperame aquí ya regreso-_dijo ella y vajo por un helevador hacia una especie de masmorra hay escucho los gritos de montana

-_ayudenme!-_grito el mientras una griatura le ponia la mano en la boca y le introducia un paracito este se le abrio un brazo mostrando un ojo y volvio a cerrar

seras se hacerco hacia la habitacion y al entrar ella no vio a nadie dentro

-_jujujuju bien echo niña llegaste asta aquí pero aun no es suficiente!-_montana tenia una pistola apuntandole a seras

-_calmese jefe que sucede?-_pregunto ella

-_callate! , esos desgraciados de millenium me engañaron y terminaron destruyendo mi hermosa ciudad-_dijo montana y ella se sorprendio

-_asi que esta con millenium ? Digamelo!-exigio seras y montana rio_

_-asi es y el virus-G mostro una gran superacion al virus usado en lo sucedido en las montañas arklay -_dijo montana apuntandole mientras se hacercaba a ella

-_ahora todos nosotros moriremos tu te vendras con mi...aaa mi pecho me duele! Este dolor es insoportable!-_montana no habia terminado la frase cuando un dolor de estomago lo detubo en eso algo salio de su hombro partiendolo en diagonal lo salido de el dio un chirrido y se deslicio hacia unas escaleras cercana.

Seras lo siguio asta ver como comenzaba a crecer asta hacerce una bestia de 4 patas lenta y grande esta se hacercaba y seras le comenzo a disparar con su lanza-granadas con municion asida asta que la criatura murio , ella volvio por helena una ves que llego con ella saco su radio

-_heinkel nos vamos-_dijo seras por la radio

-_estas loca?! Las calles estan atestadas de zombies -_dijo heinkel por el comunicador

-_encontre una forma de salir por las alcantarillas corto -_dijo seras apunto de cortar

-_victoria! Espera , espera!-_grito heinkel y ella ya le habia cortado

mientras con heinkel el habia conseguido la ultima piesa y fue hacia la puerta que estava cerca del generador al llegar se encontro con un hombre delgado con un brazo grande mutado estaba con el pelo rubio algo largo ensangrentado unos lentes raros medio rotos una bata que parecia recien salido de la sala de operaciones estaba con una mirada perdida

-_aaaa!-_grito el hombre y este crecio y rompio un barandal junto a el tomando un tubo de acero.

Heinkel comenzo a dispararle con todo su hacernal luego de gastarse todas las balas de la magnum logro derribarlo este cayo por un lado heinkel llego a la puerta la logro abrir y al entrar vio a yumie salir de un ducto de ventilacion el se hacerco

-_heinkel veo que aun estas vivo-_dijo yumie con una media sonrisa

-_estas loca por pasearte asi por aquí como policia te digo que te quede junto a mi ahora-_le ordeno heinkel y ella suspiro y acepto

ellos comenzaron a caminar hacia una gran compuerta y entraron

seras y helena habian llegado hacia la compuerta del lado norte del lugar cuando vajaron hacia el canal que fluia ambas escucharon un gruñido miraron para arriba para ver a la criatura

-_victoria?-_pregunto helena algo asustada

-_corre!-_grito ella y corrieron hacia la compuerta una ves que la pasaron helena cayo por un agujero que acabava de abrirse

-_helena? , helena donde estas?-_pregunto victoria mirando a todos lados

-_victoria estoy aquí!-_grito ella y luego comenzo a correr paso por un almacen de suministros asta un ducto de ventilacion una ves que paso por el termino por el basurero hay encontro un emblema de un leon plateado ella al tomarlo la compuerta se abrio y ella cayo hacia la basura y se desmayo al poco tiempo se vio a la criatura hacercarse

seras comenzo a correr hacia las alcantarillas al entrar por una puerta una cientifica le apunto un arma

-_quien eres? Oh no me digas debes ser otra espia enviada por millenium para robar el virus-G-_dijo la cientifica y seras nego

-_no estoy por eso … estoy buscando a una niña no la viste?-_pregunto ella yla mujer nego luego escucharon el gruñido de la criatura

-_dok? -_dijo la cientifica

-_lo conoces? -_pregunto ella y la mujer asintió

-_trabajamos juntos en el virus-G-_dijo la mujer

Flash Back

un grupo de soldados con mascaras de gas andaban por el laboratorio en donde se hacia el virus

-_por aquí -_dijo uno y entraron por la compuerta de donde debia estar el virus

-_mi precioso virus no dejare que nadie te aleje de mi -_dijo el dok con una muestra cuando los agentes entraron el cerro un maletin y les apunto con un arma

-_doctor venimos por la muestra-_dijo un agente

-_nunca me quitaran mi precioso virus-_dijo el cuando retrocedio y iso caer una tasa un agente le disparo

-_alto destruiras la muestra-_ellos la tomaron y se fueron justo entro la cientifica y los miro

-_oh dok! Aguante traere los primeros auxilios-_dijo ella y se fue el dok tomo una geringa con el virus y se la inyecto

Intermedio

-_se inyeto el virus a si mismo ?-_pregunto seras y ella asintió

Seguimos

el dok estaba eliminando a los soldados por las alcantarillas los que llevaban las muestras fueron eliminados y el se comia las del virus-G

-_rapido vamos!-_un poco cerca otros dos agentes fueron y lo vieron y comenzaron a disparar a uno lo mato lanzandolo contra la pared

-_eh quieres esto ?! Ten ! -_el ultimo agente le disparaba cuando se le acabaron las balas este se le hacerco corriendo y el respiraba rapidamente

Fin del blash back

una ves que ellos terminaron de hablar seras siguio con su camino para buscar a helena cuando acciono una balbula que abria el puente ella cruzo y paso por una puerta

mientras heinkel y yumie habian vajado por un helevador al cruzar por un pasillo la cientifica los vio y disparo

-_yumie avajo!-_grito heinkel y se lanso hacia ella y le dieron en el hombro dejandolo inconciente

-_heinkel por que me salvaste?-_se pregunto yumie y ella lo vendo y siguio su camino

ya una ves que heinkel habia despertado y seguido con su camino se encontro con yumie en una sala de contro de un tren ella al verlo le dijo de que tenian que accionar otra ves el tren ellos buscaron la forma de hacerlo asta que lo lograron y subieron al tren el cual comenzo a decender hacia un laboratorio subterraneo pero mientras ivan una garra golpeo fuertemente a yumie en el abdomen mal hiriendola ella quedo inconciente y heinkel salio a ver que fue eso y se encontro con la criatura de hace rato pero ya mas mutada esta crecio aun mas tiro el tubo y se iso una criatura negra con 4 brazos y una cara monstruosa heinkel comenzo a dispararle a la criatura con todo lo que tenia asta que tomo un lanzallamas y lo quemo la criatura emitio un rugido de dolor y se fue trepando por la pared , aunque el tren ya no se movia

una ves que yumie recupero la conciencia ella estaba recostada en el asiento del tren

-_dejame aquí … soy un estorbo en estas condiciones-_dijo yumie y heinkel nego

-_no lo eres saldremos juntos de esta lo prometo -_dijo el y luego salio para hacer arrancar el tren al entrar por una ventilacion grande termino en un pasillo donde varios zombies estaban el los mato y llego a los controles donde los acciono y el tren volvio a vajar

mientras seras ella habia logrado rescatar a helena y peleo con el dok una ves que llego dejo a helena en la sala de seguridad durmiendo mientras ella fue a buscar una cura lamentablemente habian infectado a helena

ella al llegar a una intercepcion de 3 puertas noto que faltaba corriente fue a una que tenia luz azul al llegar entro a una especie de congelador donde encontro un fucible lo tomo y conecto y la luz volvio fue hacia la roja por la cual al llegar a una escalera varias plantas infectadas le habian atacado ella las quemo con el lanza grandas con municion incendiarias cuando vajo llego hacia el laboratorio de donde le habian disparado al dok una ves que consiguio una tarjeta al salir la misma cientifica le volvio a apuntar con un arma

-_tu mataste al dok!-_dijo ella apuntandole

-_tranquila -_seras trato de tranquilisarla pero fue inutil

-_eh creado una muestra mas del virus-G esta no me la lograran quitar-_dijo ella y luego sintio otro grito del dok transformado ella fue hacia donde estaba y lo encontro el le dio un zarpaso con sus garras mal hiriendola, seras al escuchar el grito fue a verla hay estaba tirada

-_pe..perdon... -_dijo ella mirandola

-_no te disculpes pero como hago un antidoto para el virus?-_pregunto seras y ella le dio unos papeles

-_aqui hay informacion detallada de como debes hacerlo ….perdon por todo -_dijo ella y murio seras leyo los papeles y se apuro a hacer la vacuna

heinkel habia llegado a lo que parecia un generador grande el al doblar y pasar por el generador la criatura de la comisaria salto el la miro y comenzo a retroceder cuando varios disparos a la criatura se vieron esta se dio la vuelta para ver a yumie parada disparandole la criatura cuando se le acabaron las balas saco su katana la criatura la tomo de la cintura levantandola ella le clavo la katana en un ojo y este la lanzo al generador destruyendola y a ella dejandola moribunda la criatura cayo por un acantilado a lo que parecia metal derretido heinkel se hacerco a yumie

-_heeinkel escapa...-_dijo ella con sus ultimos alientos

-_no te dije que nos iriamos juntos de esto -_dijo el sosteniendola

-_ya es tarde de esto salio algo bueno me enamore de ti...-_dijo yumie y beso a heinkel luego de separarce ella "murio"

-_yumie ..no...YUMIEEEEEEEEEE!-_grito heinkel sosteniendola luego la dejo hay y la miro

-_siempre te recordare-_dijo el y salio del lugar

seras habia conseguido la vacuna y le llamo a heinkel para que se llevara a helena a un tren que habia avajo este se la llevo mientras ella tomo una ruta que fue por unas capsulas cuando llamo al asensor el dok salio del techo ella al verlo el se transformo en una criatura de 4 patas y comenzo a atacar a seras ella con el lanza grandas contrataco asta que al final lo mato ella tomo el elevador para ir hacia el tren.

heinkel tenia que abrir las puertas para que el tren saliera el fue hacia atrás donde estaba la palanca una ves que la acciono la criatura que habia caido al metal aparecio como un tirant tenia una mano una garra gigante heinkel lo miro y comenzo a batallar con ella cuando el estaba acorralado las luces se fueron

-_hey tu! Utiliza esto!-_una vos femenina le lanzo un lanza cohetes heinkel miro la silueta

-_yumie eres tu ? Yumie!-_grito el luego tomo el lanza cohetes y apunto a la criatura

-_fin del juego-_heinkel le disparo destruyendola por completo y fue a abordar el tren una ves que lo iso vio a seras correr hacia el tren

-_rapido ! Vamos!-_gritaba heinkel desde una puerta seras vio otra y salto fue hacia donde esta helena y le inyecto la vacuna helena comenzo a despertar poco a poco

-_funciono!-_dijo heinkel mirandola luego se fue hacia la sala de maquinista a mirar todo

-_estamos vivos...-_cerro los ojos antes de continuar-_adios yumie...-_dijo el y luego siguio asta que el tren se detubo

-_al fin todo termino...-_dijo seras mirando el amanecer

-_no esto apenas comienza-_dijo heinkel sin mirarla

-_por que lo dices?-_pregunto ella mirandola

-_hey alguien tiene que acabar con millenium -_el le sonrio y comenzaron a caminar hacia el amanecer

2 días antes

en un cuarto de hotel una mujer acabava de entrar y escuchaba todo por la radio

-_una serie de asesinatos simultaneos esta ocurriendo ahora en las calles de badrick la policia no puede hacer nada al respecto de esto -_en la tele se escuchaba a la presentadora

-_esto no es para nosotros , esta pasando justo lo que dijo hellsing -_se escuchaban a los policias por el radio

-_todo policia que este en descanso debe reportarce a servisio activo de inmediato -_dijo una vos en la radio

-_es la hora...-_integra estaba sentada en la cama ella cargo usu pistola antes de irse

* * *

**bueno aqui el cap3 y terminaron el re1 y 2 aqui los personajes **

**seras victoria como claire redfield**

**heinkel wolfe como leon scott kennedy **

**yumie takagi como ada wong**

**el dok como william birkin **

**helena como sherry birkin **

**una cientifica sin nombre xD como annette birkin **

**montana como el jefe irons **

**schrodinger como el muerto del escritorio xD **

**nos leemos en re3 bye!**


End file.
